


Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Draughts and Checkers, Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert finds peace after the events of the spy ring.
Relationships: Robert Townsend/Abraham Woodhull
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For the TURN Discord - excelsior!

Robert sat in the nice sun, warming his skin as the breeze chilled it. The forces of nature were working in harmonious peace as he fixed up their little spot underneath the oak tree, setting up the checkerboard and fixing their picnic pack. His father had predicted that the weather would be pleasant today, and so he had ridden to Woodhull’s farm to invite him to a game of draughts and checkers at his home in Oyster Bay. The ride was at least 15 minutes, and Woodhull had some business to handle in town with some farmers who were struggling with their crops, so he found himself waiting.

As he gently dozed off, thoughts of working in Culper filled his mind. Culper was dead now, and born of it was a new Abe.

An Abe who knew who he was, and didn’t have to work around lies.

“Culper Junior!” called a familiar voice from the entrance of his land, and Robert snapped out of his peaceful doze. There he stood - Abraham Woodhull.

“Don’t call me that, Woodhull.”

Abraham chuckled at his little jab, pulling him into a close hug. They parted, and Robert led the way to the shady spot under his tree. “I used to climb this tree,” Robert told him, sitting on their blanket. Abe examined it, before seating himself next to him.

“I can’t imagine a man like you climbing a tree.”

“You can’t imagine me climbing a tree. I was a child once.”

“Me and the boys from Setauket would do much worse than climb a tree.”

“Oh really?”

As Robert picked up the first checker piece, Abraham told him a story about him, Ben, and Caleb on the coast of their island. “I was swimming, and the rip tide came. I worried that Ben and Caleb would come after me. But I just let it take me. When the waves calmed, I swam back to them - I saved my strength.”

Abe knocked off a few of Robert’s pieces, remaining in eye contact with Robert. Robert smirked playfully, picking up one of his pieces and knocking off three of Abe’s. They stayed like that, eye to eye, before Abe swiftly looked down to move one of his pieces. For a while, they played in silence, a nervous question hanging between them. Later on, Abraham would find his stomach rumbling.

“Haven’t eaten all day?”

“Farm work requires energy.”

“Not that I wouldn’t know. I hope you like sandwiches?”

He reached over to grab the little basket. Two sandwiches were wrapped in cloth, a loaf of bread, meat, and cheese to share, and some creamy spread in a bottle that Abe assumed was some sauce or dip. “You made this?”

“Rivington was not the only one who could cook. I hope you enjoy.”

Robert set up all their food, arranging the platter so that it may all the contents may be accessible between them. They conversated about Abraham’s farm, Robert’s home life, and old Culper work that they laughed heartily about. Abe enjoyed the food, explaining some ways Robert could improve the already amazing delicacies. For once, Robert could finally enjoy himself, and Abe could find a friend in Robert.

Perhaps even more.

The day was disclosing, and Robert covered his mouth to yawn. “You are not getting tired? It must be late.”

“Not really. You?”

“I would depart to bed at this time, but seeing as you are here…”

“I could leave.”

Robert’s face flushed disappointedly, and he quickly jerked towards Abe. “You don’t have to go.”

“Miss me that much, eh?”

Robert ceased his small outburst, laying his back against the tree. “It is lonely out here. Fixing the farm is tiring, lonely, and I still haven't found myself a companion.”

Abraham hugged his legs, feeling the breeze begin to take over. “I can always visit, Robert. Oyster Bay is only thirty minutes away from Setauket. I could make it every day.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course, Robert.” He took the man’s hand, intertwining it with his. “That’s what friends do, right?”

His eyes trailed down to their hands, and Abe’s face was only an inch away. He trembled with anticipation. “Friends,” he whispered, and Abe felt his hot breath on his lips. Their arms bumped as Abraham took him in a kiss, chaste and long, gentle but known. When they parted, Robert breathed, and took him once more in a pounce. This kiss was rougher than the first, newfound passions making their way into this show of affection. “Abraham,” he breathed out, parting with him to breath once more.

“Yes?” 

“We’re not supposed to do this,” he told him, but Abe pushed himself up and brushed off something on Robert’s face.

“Nothing we ever did was supposed to be done. How do you think I met you in New York?”

“By choosing my lodging to stay in while you were in the city?”

“Other reason.”

“By lying to Hewlett?”

“Exactly.” Abraham laid his head in Robert’s lap, and a hand immediately made its way to comb through his hair. Softer than Abe’s, but roughened up by the Culper work they did. Robert always wondered how Abe’s hands felt, the pads of his fingers calloused by the reigns of war, the palms warm in his frequently cold hands, the fingers intertwined in his.

Abraham began lightly snoring, nuzzling up into Robert’s side as his arms wrapped instinctively around him. “Surely you wouldn’t mind if I took a light doze here?”

Robert smiled, taking the picnic blanket and shaking off the crumbs. The ants could have them anyways, he fondly thought, draping it over Abraham as he fixed their checkerboard. The breeze came in, and he gently picked Abraham up and brought him to the little cabin on the side of his house. There were mumbling noises, reminiscent of his name, but Robert laid him down and shushed him.

“Stay with me,” Abraham whispered, tugging him back to his side. 

“That’s what friends do,” he told himself, curling up beside Abraham. A hand pulled him closer, and Abe’s breath calmed into light purrs before his mind gave out, and they departed to restful confines.


End file.
